baskervillefandomcom-20200213-history
Zed Hart Del Varr
"I'm not a pervert. I just have an interest in the female body, it's natural at my age." - Zed Hart Del Varr Zed Hart Del Varr, is a Quintessent with the designation "17, The Obscenity." She is a companion to Gabriella and has an odd obsession with the kid powers, namely Angela Kujo. She represents obscene gestures and sexual themes and serves as an aspect of "The Lust." Personality "Something tells me the word of the day is "Legs." We should go to my place and spread the word." - Zed Hart Del Varr to Chloe E. Kane Known for making sexual innuendos at inconvenient times, Zed has a vibrant and almost comical personality that is almost always aloof or easy going. Despite her cheerful personality she strongly believes in fighting for what she believes is right and following orders, even if she doesn't want to. Her main ideal is to overcome oppression while dealing the Justice Soul Hosts desperately need. Sammiiah pointed out that when Serious, Zed stops making sexual innuendos and focuses on the task at hand. It is here where her Nixus becomes sharp and overwhelming instead of blunt and light. History & Plot With a distortion through space and time, Zed emerged from the burning abyss. Confused at where she arrived she tracked down Katarina An De Chain and launched an assault on The Lockwood Institute. Initially joking and making sexual innuendos as they fought kid powers, the tides changed when the 104th class got involved. Astrid Salvatore arrived to help defend the school, she engaged Zed while Katarina fought Vicky. Initially overpowering Astrid, Katarina asked Zed to change opponents. Zed declined because the fight was "easy" and she didn't have to go all out. Enraged Astrid lashed out at her finally using the true power of The Sword Of Gemini she managed to evade a majority of Zed's attacks. Realizing that Astrid was using her ability to stall for time Zed got bored and left via her Quintessent shift, leaving Katarina to fight both Astrid and Vicky by herself. Sammiah and just narrowly defended her from SERQET and ANUBIS. She served as a screen protecting Sammiah while she fought Cleopatra. After slowly getting motivated she began to overpower the two, she was only halted when Chloe E. Kane, Who was visiting her family at the time, intervened. Now stuck in a one on three match, they seemed to finally be pushing her back. SERQET's and ANUBIS' resolve quickly faded however when Cleopatra's Nixus signature disappeared, Zed who had took advantage of their distress managed to quickly incapacitate them. After a meaningful talk with Chloe the two decided to continue their battle. After barely overwhelming Chloe, Noah entered the battle. Noticing his entry Zed quickly disengaged to a safe distance. She knew he was one of the major powers who would play a major role in the war, as such she decided to fight more carefully. However Noah decided to upgrade all of his companions, giving them digitized armor which greatly affected their abilities. Final getting over whelmed by both, Noah and Chloe, Zed was about to use her Revelation when Sammiah attacked Noah, forcefully relocating him making the fight between Chloe and Zed a one on one fight again. After another short talk, Zed and the empowered Chloe re-engaged in battle. Despite being extremely wounded and low on stamina, Zed continued to fight on claiming that she's finally motivated. Abilities Quintessant Shift - High speed teleportation used for combative purposes. Zed is about average when it comes to using the technique. What's exceptionally unique about her is the fact that her recharge timer is about 0.5 seconds, making her one of the fastest quintessents in the army. Lentille Quintess; Battle Instinct - Possessing a unique Lentille, Zed's awareness and perception increases the more "obscene." she becomes more aware of her surroundings, being able to perceive certain things almost as if they were in slow motion Obscene The ability to gain in power based on human obscenity and vulgarity. It boils to a certain point until she enters her "Excited" form. Pluviuex (Wet, weeping or Soppy) - The true power of the obscene, although she shares this specific power with Gabriela Zed uses it in a more straight forward, soldier like fashion. Overflow - Zed projects a thin wave of pressurized water from her sword which has been shown to cut through steel with ease. Revelation Unrevealed, speculated to have something to do with a fox or snake. Trivia * Despite being a Quintessent Zed doesn't care about The War Against Grace, but rather only fights because she'll get yelled at if she doesn't. * Zed was heavily implied to be a Lesbian.